


Sex in the plane

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke wants more than Casey is willing to risk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, sex in a plane

"Zeke!"

The protest of Casey got studiously ignored; strong hands pushed him down into the comfortable seat and only a split of a second later, hot lips were pressed on his own, rough and demanding. Zeke was not a very romantic lover; he preferred it to come to the point forthrightly. Usually, Casey didn't mind, but this time he squirmed around in his arms and tried to keep a level head despite the heat rushing through his body.

"Zeke, please," he groaned when he finally recovered his breath.  
"We shouldn't ..."

The guy vis-a-vis of him smirked.  
"We shouldn't? Why not? The flight will take about three hours and I can't think of a better pastime. Do you know that the vibrations of the plane and the lower oxygen level can heighten the arousal and deliver you much more intense orgasms?"

His hazelnut brown eyes sparkled with this mixture of slight mockery and amusement, and not for the first time Casey felt the urge to kill him. What the hell had he let himself in for? It was ridiculous to think that someone like Zeke Tyler, the most wanted bachelor of Ohio, was seriously interested in someone like Casey. For him, it was all just a game and Casey would finally come off as the loser. It wouldn't be the first time that a relationship would end like this. But even if he tried to deny it, deep inside he knew, this time it would hurt much more.

With narrowed eyes he stared at him, not sure if he actually was angry about Zeke or about himself.  
"Don't you think your father would prefer your presence in the conference room instead of overhearing you fucking around with his clerk?"

„Just some boring preliminary talk with even more boring business partners."  
Zeke grinned.  
"He will do fine even without me."

He wanted to pull Casey back into his arms, but this time he was prepared for it and slipped away.  
"Zeke, I mean it. Stop it! When your father finds out about us, the fun will be over. He will kick me out before I can say: boo.“

"And this would break your heart because it always was your dream to play the lackey of Ezekiel Tyler senior for the rest of your life.“

Casey huffed annoyed.  
"It's my job, Zeke, and I need it when I don't want to end homeless under the next bridge."

Zeke rolled his eyes.  
"Case, you are a drama queen."

"You can talk! You have no clue what it feels like when you are dirt-poor; when you don't know when you will have your next meal or where to sleep during a cold, rainy night.“

Suddenly he felt tears burning in his eyes. No, of course, Zeke couldn't understand; he was grown up in prosperity; best schools, Harvard, and now he was the junior manager of one of the biggest companies in Ohio. He was used to it to get what he wanted; no one and nothing would ever dare it to get into his way.

For Casey, it had been different. Children's homes and foster families; actually no one had ever really cared about him. With fifteen he had lived on the streets without any perspective; he didn't like to think back to these times. But his brilliant mind had finally cleared the way for him when he met a teacher from a business school at the chess area of the park one day. The guy had offered him a chance and Casey had grabbed it. Two years later he finished business school top of his class; finally the job offer by Tyler Economics. Maybe one day he would be the chief clerk. Not a dream job, but a secure, good paid one.

No, he wouldn't, he couldn't let it happen that all this would break down like a card house. As much as he wanted to hold to his dream a little longer. Never before he had met someone like Zeke; never before he had allowed himself to feel what he felt for him. But deep inside he knew that the dream was over and that it was time to move on. Just three more hours until the plane would land in Akron ...

He almost jumped up when suddenly gently fingers touched his face.

„I guess, you are right,“ Zeke said, his voice surprisingly soft.  
„I don't know much about your life. But you do know much about mine neither. Money makes your life easier but you can't buy love or true friends.

My father only lives for his company; my mom has always loved her jewelry and her parties more than me. My so-called friends, not much more than just a fake. No one you should count on when it matters.

Sometimes I'm so sick of just everything, I would like to get in my GTO and just vanish into thin air. To be on the road, without a goal, without any obligations. Maybe together with you. That would be life.“

„Ähm … what?“  
Casey had listened in silence so far.  
„Sounds like a road-movie. But they usually have a bad ending.“

Zeke smiled slightly.  
„Maybe we could write a new script with a happy end.“

„Yeah, sure,“  
Casey smirked, still not sure what to think about all this. Hadn't Zeke always told him, that he was not interested in a more serious relationship? 'I need my freedom,' he had said. 'When it get's too close it's usually the end of every fun.' And suddenly he was talking about running away together and a happy end? This was romantic stuff Casey used to dream about, but Zeke???  
„Nice joke!“

„Is it that difficult to imagine,“ Zeke asked.  
„I got the feeling that there is more between us than just a fleetingly adventure. But maybe I did read it wrong.“

Casey shook his head, feeling somehow uneasy.  
„Oh, c'mon, Zeke. You and me, we are so different like fire and water. We both knew that this wouldn't last forever.“

„That was the plan,“ Zeke agreed.  
„I wasn't prepared for it that you would get under my skin so deeply. You are different than everyone I've ever met before. You are honest with everything you do. You don't try to put on a show. You've never asked me for anything. You are … just you.“

He stretched out his hand to touch Casey but let it drop down again last moment.

„I'm afraid, I did something pretty stupid and fall in love.“

He shrugged, suddenly looking almost embarrassed while Casey stared at him with wide open eyes. A part of him felt the urge to jump up, to dance around, to hug the whole world. The other half told him better to stay realistic.

„And what do you think, how is this supposed to end,“ he finally asked.

„I don't know.“  
Zeke shook his head.  
„I've never done something like this before. But everything will be better than what I have now. I'm ready to give it a try. What's with you?“

Casey eyed Zeke silently for a moment. Something had changed. Still the same good looking, young guy; tall, tight designer jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Short, brown hair. Hazelnut brown eyes, usually sparkling challenging, matching his seductive smile. In the moment, though, he looked slightly lost, the smile barely visible. And Casey knew this was not a game anymore. Maybe for the first time since he had met him, the shell Zeke used to hide behind had dropped down.

Suddenly he couldn't hold back for longer; the mixed feelings, rushing through his body, shock, love, anticipation, excitement, and, as weird as it was, lust, were just too much. He tiptoed and put his arms around Zeke's neck; he could feel him relaxing when he pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Well knowing that this was not very smart, but he didn't care anymore. Life was always a risk, love was always a risk. But together with Zeke, he was willing to face it.

„Well,“ he finally murmured out of breath.  
„Well, I guess, in this case, we should better take advantage out of the next two hours. Probably this is the last chance to find out if an orgasm up in the air is so much better.“  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
